Shifty claws 3
by awesomebad
Summary: a htf version of zanta claws 3.  disclaimer in the story.  rated t for violence and language. ONE SHOT


Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo media. Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould.

Christmas Demolition belongs to TwinTapes.

Handy and cuddles were decorating a christmas tree.

"I love christmas." said cuddles.

"Me too cudd-"

"HKHUIUHJ" said cuddles while eating an ornament.

"o-okay cuddles" said handy. Then they both heard a loud gunshot.

"Not again" said handy.

"Ho Ho Ho" said a santa statue before it was shot.

suddenly, the camera turned to a certain green bear who took a swig of alcohol from a bottle.

"Flippy, do you think it's time to come inside?" asked handy.

"Nope, still a couple of reindeer on this one." Flippy said before he fired again.

"There they go." he said.

"We get it," said cuddles "this whole "i hate Christmas" thing is getting old"!

"You know what's getting' old cuddles"? said Flippy "your face is getting' old" "Aaaagh"! he said when he fell from the roof.

"Flippy's pain is the best part of Christmas" said handy.

In the background you could hear cuddles say " is my face really getting old?"

"Wait, where'd he go?" asked Handy

"Stupid Handy and stupid christmas and a stupid other thing and this stupid sled".

said Flippy as he walked through the forest. "Wait, what"?

He turned and saw Shifty leaning against a sleigh. "Sup"? said Shifty.

Flippy and shifty were riding the sleigh "what do you think of my ride?" Asked Shifty. "it sucks, christmas sucks, YOU SUCK." said Flippy.

"Perhaps we could team up to destroy Christma-" said shifty but stopped when he saw that Flippy had held him away from the sleigh by his fedora.

"Damn." he said when the top of his skull ripped off. "Ew" said Flippy, who let go of the fedora.

Lifty was walking down the sidewalk when shifty fell in from of him, making him scream. The fedora fell down and landed on shifty's head.

"That's better." said Lifty. "Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, Handy and Cuddles were putting a ribbon on the tree. "Are you sure that's safe?" asked Handy. "It's fireproof." replied Cuddles. A flaming log then crashed through the window and burnt everything on the tree except the ribbon to a crisp.

The two then walked outside to see the town was destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" they ask "Shifty"! they both exclaim.

"I couldn't have done that" said Shifty. "How?" they ask.

Shifty then points to himself and then points to the town.

"But who is-" said handy but stopped when he looked up.

Flippy was laughing like a loony while driving a sleigh.

"Burning montage!" he says.

During the montage he burns many things and wrecks a generic tree friend's house.

The trio are inside the house and are planning.

"We should just find santa and have him save the day." suggested Handy.

Cuddles then looked out the window to see santa get shot down by a rocket.

the door then opens to reveal lumpy in a santa suit.

Shifty then says to go in his van which turns into a robot.

"Why did we think the van was a good idea?" asked lumpy.

"FLIPPY!" screamed the four.

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Flippy.

"You've gone too far this time." said Handy. the five then started a song.

Flippy: I feel evil, possessed, controlled, and everything i'm doing is illegal, press charges on my alter ego, i do not sing along to your stupid songs, silent night take a hike, jingle bells go to hell. I'm just like a poisonous snake, i'm overflowed with hate, make no mistake there is no escape, i will blow up this place like the mess of your face and what's left of you, there will be no trace.

Cuddles:i know you're not a christmas fanatic but you're being problematic and SLIGHTLY dramatic!

Handy: you blew up the reindeer, you act like a punk, every time you get drunk, we put up with this junk.

lumpy:word on the street is i'm losing my funk, my cool, my flow, my ho ho ho, but we can't let you steal the show. they then launched Shifty at Flippy.

"Aren't they both bad guys?" asked cuddles. "Shoot the suckers." said lumpy.

Back in the house, the five were chilling "looks like we saved christmas, didn't we Flippy?" asked Handy. Flippy was in the corner, wearing a giant cast while sitting in a wheelchair. Shifty then walked into a corner, ripped the carpet, put down a headstone, then went into the hole and closed it again.

"Is that going to be there forever?" asked Cuddles which made everybody but cuddles and Flippy laugh.

"MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" screamed Flippy.

I know it's almost february but i needed to do this.

this is just zanta claws 3 with htf characters

-awesomebad


End file.
